Together
by Karbear10
Summary: Follow Lily Evans and James Potter through their seventh year at Hogwarts, as they deal with the deaths of family, friends, and other loved ones. But, James and Lily know they can make it through it all if they just stick by each other.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Well, this is my second fanfiction so far. Some of you might have read my other fanfic, Notes. For now, I will be focusing more on Notes, and not as much on this story, but I will try to update either Notes or Together every week. So, basically if I don't update this one, it probably means I was either really busy, or updated Notes. So, anyways, anything in here that you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling, and somewhere in this story I might have subconciously copied other fanfictions I have read. If I did, I'm sorry. Anyways, Please Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Trees were everywhere. For in the woods, there are trees. Deep in these woods, there was a small shack. It had two rooms in it. One for eating, and one for sleeping. Four people lived in this shack. A young boy of twelve named Timmy, his seventeen year old sister Rebecka, and Timmy and Rebecka's Mother and Father. The shack was rather old. It looked as though it might fall down any minute. On one particular fall's night, August 28th, 1977, it was cold. Timmy was curled up on a mattress, covered only by one thin blanket. Timmy slept peacefully, or as peacefully as one can be in such conditions. But suddenly, Timmy woke with a start. He had heard a noise, a noise that seemed to come from everywhere. He looked around the shack. The beds were all empty. Outside the wind was howling furiously, but beneath its ferocious screams, Timmy thought he had heard the sound of screams, and then- yes, Timmy knew he heard something now. He strained his ears, and heard the sound of laughter. Timmy shivered in his blanket and pressed his back against the wall. A moment later, he felt a searing pain on his back. He jumped away from the wall, to find the shack burning up, for it had caught fire. More flames flickered to life along the rest of the shack, until Timmy knew there was no chance of escape. He had dashed to the doorway, to find more flames awaiting him outside. Timmy tried to cry out for help, but the sound would not come. But then, he saw the figure of a man approaching, and he was flooded with relief, and hope. His father must have come back to save him. But when Timmy caught a glimpse of his face, he recoiled in horror, for this man was a ghastly sight to see. His face was flattened, and he had red slits for eyes. When Timmy looked to the ground, he gasped. He saw his mother, father, and sister lying still on the ground with looks of terror on their faces. He saw hooded figures in the trees. The man pulled a stick -or was it a wand?- out of his pocket. He raised it up so that it pointed at Timmy. And Timmy heard the last two words he was ever to hear. "Avada Kedavra."

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying so far. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Sorry if it's been a while, I was concentrating more on Notes. But, the chapter is here now.**

**Chapter One**

"Lily!" Lily sighed, then looked up from her book to see her sister Petunia standing in the doorway. "What is it, Tuney?" She asked. "What have you done with my hairbrush?" Petunia asked her. "I didn't touch your hairbrush." Lily told her. "Well, somebody did!" Petunia snapped. "Well, it wasn't me!" Lily said, beginning to get a little angry. "_Then who was it?_" Petunia yelled. "_How should I know?_" Lily shouted back, definately angry now. "_Lily, if you don't give me back my hairbrush now, I swear-_" "Girls!" Lily and Petunia's mother had come upstairs. "What is all this about?" "She took my hairbrush!" Petunia yelled, at the same time Lily shouted, "She thinks I took her hairbrush!"

Their mother sighed. "Petunia, your hairbrush is downstairs, where you left it." "See, I _told _you I didn't take it." Lily said. Petunia glared at her. "_I_ didn't leave it downstairs." She said. "Well, it didn't get down there by magic did it?" Lily retorted, before her eyes widened and she mentally cursed herself. She had heard some old muggle friends use the phrase just the day before, so it was easy for the words to slip out. It was a common phrase, one she had used for the first eleven years of her life, and the past seven years must have slipped from her mind for a second, and it wasn't until it was too late did she realize her mistake.

Petunia's eyes widened, too. "It _was_ you!" She screamed. Lily tried to reason with her sister. "No, Tuney, I didn't mean-" "I knew it!" Petunia continued. "You probably used your freak powers to move it so I couldn't find it!" "Petunia, you're being ridiculous!" Lily cried. "I know you've been in your room practicing your little spells ever since you turned seventeen!" Petunia snapped. "Tuney, I didn't use magic to move your brush." Lily said, though a little doubtfully. How could she be sure she didn't accidentally move the brush? Petunia's door had been open when she was practicing earlier… what spell had she been working on? Lily shook her head slightly. It didn't matter. Even if she had moved the brush, it had been an honest mistake. Petunia glared at her, then said, harshly, "Freak." She then stormed downstairs.

Lily heard her mother sigh. "Lily," she began. Lily shook her head. "Mom, I'm leaving. I'll be back by supper." Without waiting to see what her mom thought of this, she left the room. She put on a jacket, then reached for a hat, before changing her mind. It had warmed up considerably since the night before, and a hat wouldn't really be necessary. Lily walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. It was a windy day, and cloudy, too. Lily didn't mind, though. Walking in the wind had a strange way of calming her down. Like all her worries blew away with the breeze.

Lily took a deep breath, then began walking, the wind blowing her hair back behind her. She decided to go meet up with Lucy and Jessica, two of her muggle friends. She only got to see them during the summer, so she hung out with them a lot when she could. She had gone with them to the mall only two days before. She walked a ways down the sidewalk, before halting abruptly. "Rebecka." She whispered. Of course! She hadn't spoken to Rebecka all summer! Lily turned and began head the opposite direction, towards the woods. Rebecka was one of Lily's closest friends, and it wouldn't be right if Lily didn't speak to her at all before leaving for Hogwarts. As it was the 29th of August, Lily only had three days left to go see her. On September 1st, Lily would be leaving for her last year at Hogwarts.

And then what? The thought hit Lily so hard, she stopped, almost causing a man behind her to bump into her. She muttered an apology, before beginning to walk again, slowly. She was vaguely aware of the man grumbling and hurrying on past her. What would she do after Hogwarts? Of course, she already knew she wanted to become an Auror, but… after Hogwarts, she would be alone. After Hogwarts, Dumbledore wouldn't be there to protect her anymore. She would be truly on her own. Last year, it had seemed so far, and now… now it seemed so near. Lily shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts. She was going to visit Rebecka, and she was going to have a good time.

Lily walked, watching the leaves swirling in the wind. She eventually came to the forest. The leaves and twigs were crunching under her feet, and birds were chirping, but something just felt… off. Lily sped up slightly, until her slow, gentle walk had turned brisk, and hurried. She burst into the clearing where Rebecka lived with her mother, father, and little brother Timmy. As she did so, she gasped. Where the family's shack once stood was now nothing but a pile of charred, scorched rubble. Lily looked to the ground, and saw four dead bodies staring up at her with looks of terror on their faces.

And she screamed.

**A/N: So… hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Okay, so, I didn't update either Notes or Together this past Saturday, or the Saturday two weeks ago, so, to make it up to you, I will post two chapters of Together this week, and then another chapter of either Notes or Together on Saturday. I'm really sorry I didn't get the chance to update. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

"Prongs, wait up!" James turned around, and saw Sirius running after him across platform 9 3/4. "Sorry, Padfoot, I can't wait. I have this new prank I was wanting to test on some Slytherins…" James said, smirking. Sirius smirked back. "Now, now, we can't have our _Head Boy_ exhibiting such behavior, now can we?" He joked. James frowned. "I'll do what I want. We both know Moony should have gotten the badge."

Sirius sighed, then said, "But, there is one upside to you getting head boy." James grinned. "I get to hang out with Evans." Sirius looked at James blankly for a second, then rolled his eyes. "I kind of _meant_ that you getting head boy means that someone who would actually punish us _didn't_ get it, but whatever. Besides, how do you even know Evans got it?" He said. James sighed. "Because she's _smart_." He explained, as if it was obvious.

"I can't believe it's already September 1st." Sirius and James turned around to see Remus standing there. "No hello for your two best friends? Moony, I'm hurt." Sirius said dramatically. Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys, let's get on the train." He said. The three began levitating their luggage to the train. As they walked, they said hello to classmates. James saw Lily standing with her parents. James was about to call her when she turned. Around her eyes was red, as if she had been crying. "Hey, Moony, Padfoot. Do you think Evans is okay?" He asked. "Why wouldn't she be?" Remus asked. "Well, I just saw her, and it looked like she had been crying." James said. Sirius sighed once more. "James, just stop worrying about Evans." He said. James frowned, but stayed silent.

They made their way to the train. They got in and found their compartment in silence. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and Peter burst in. "Hey, Prongs, hey Padfoot, hey Moony." He said as he sat down. "Hey, Wormtail." James said in reply. "Hi." Sirius said. "So, how was everyone's summer?" Remus asked. They all chatted for a while, until Remus said, "Come on, Prongs. We'd better to the prefect meeting." James froze. The prefect meeting! He'd forgotten all about it! What was he supposed to do, what was he supposed to say?

Remus sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?" He asked. "Possibly." James replied. Remus sighed once again. "Come, on. Better to just get it over with." James stood up and followed Remus out the compartment. As soon as they were out of the compartment, James said, "Moony, what am I supposed to do?" Remus shrugged. "All the Heads have done it a little differently. Just follow Lily's lead, I guess." "Well, thanks, that's helpful." James said sarcastically. Remus shrugged.

They eventually got to the prefects compartment. James opened the door. Remus walked in, and James followed. They found Lily in the compartment already. She looked up from her book and smiled slightly when she saw Remus. "Hey, Remus." She said. "Hey, Lily." He said in reply. That was when Lily saw James. "Potter?" She asked in disbelief. "Evans." James answered. "Why are you here?" She asked. "Well, it all started when my mom and dad got married…" James began sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes. "I _mean_, why are you _here_? In this compartment?"

James was about to point to his robes, where he was supposed to have pinned his Head Boy badge, when he remembered he had forgotten to pin it on. "One second, I know it's in here somewhere…" He said, rummaging around in his robes. A moment later he held it up, the light reflecting off of it.

Llly's jaw dropped. "Wha- wha- what?" She asked. "You? Head Boy? _You_?" James grinned. "Yup." Lily closed her eyes, then opened them. She gave a smile that looked forced to James. "Okay, then. I trust Remus has told you everything you need to know?" James shot a sideways look at Remus. "Er- not exactly." He said. Lily sighed. She shot a look at Remus, who just shrugged. "He told me to follow your lead." James said. Other prefects were starting to make their way in, so Lily just whispered, "Yeah, do that."

Once everyone was settled down, Lily began to speak. "Okay, so, as I'm sure you can all see, Pot- er, James and I are the new Head Boy and Head Girl." A few people nodded, while others just looked bored. "So… P- _James_, do you have anything you'd like to add?" Lily asked. "Not really, Ev- Lily." James said. Lily gave him a look that clearly said, 'Well aren't you helpful.' James shrugged apologetically. The meeting continued on like that, Lily speaking with James occasionally adding something in. In James' opinion, it went quite well.

After a while, the meeting ended. All the prefects began leaving. James watched as Lily began packing. "I'll see you back at the compartment." Remus muttered as he left. Then it was just James and Lily left in the prefects compartment. "So, how was your summer, Lily?" She turned around. "You called me Lily." She said. James smiled. "Lily is prettier than Evans." He said. He watched as Lily rolled her eyes, but she also smiled slightly. James mentally congratulated himself.

"Well, my summer was…" She trailed off, as if searching for the right word. "It was… okay." "That's good." James said, and they trailed off into awkward silence. "So… did you have a good summer?" Lily eventually asked. "Yeah, I did. Great actually. I-" James stopped abruptly. Lily had begun crying again. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine. I- I just need to be left alone." She said. She then pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked quickly out of the compartment, leaving a very confused James alone. What had he done wrong?

**A/N: So, I'm not sure if this chapter is any good or not, but I personally thought I did a pretty good job on it. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think so far. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, as promised! I told you I would get two chapters up this week, didn't I? Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

After the train arrived at school, and everyone had piled off, Lily found herself anxiously awaiting the Sorting Ceremony. It was going to be the last one she would ever get to see, and she really wanted to enjoy it. She was talking with Marie, who was carefully avoiding the subject of summer. This annoyed Lily slightly, and she was almost grateful to Potter- no James. She thought suddenly. If he was going to start calling her Lily, it wouldn't be right if she always called him Potter. She would still call him Potter when he was being a prat (which was about 70% of the time), but at the other times she would call him James.

She was almost grateful to _James_ for asking her about it. Just because her friend had been killed, that didn't mean she wanted her friends to treat her any differently. It had been the same thing on the train, Marie, Julianna and Grace talking about anything but summer. "So… are you excited?" Lily asked Marie suddenly. "About getting grass stains?" Marie asked, confused. Lily flushed. She hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to what Marie had been saying.

"No… for the Sorting Ceremony." Lily explained. Marie gave her a questioning look. "Why?" She asked Lily. "Because it's the last one we'll ever see." Lily said. Marie's eyes widened. "It is." She said. "You're right. This is the _last_ Sorting Ceremony we'll ever see!" Suddenly, the hall became quiet. Professor McGonagall was leading the new first years into the Great Hall.

Lily watched as McGonagall called the first student. "Arikchile, Abigale." A small girl walked forward, her face white. Lily felt sorry for her. The poor girl looked terrified. She sat down on the stool, shaking. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. About fifteen seconds later, the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. Next, Lily watched as Terri and Bella Belaus became Hufflepuffs, Evander Clynch became a Slytherin, and Frita Douglasson became a Ravenclaw.

Eventually, they got the the last student. "Zeltir, Yvonne." A small girl walked up confidently and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and about thirty seconds later she was declared "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily clapped and cheered, as did the rest of Gryffindor house. They all settled down, and Dumbledore stood up to make his Beginning of the Year Speech.

"First years, along with you older students, please take note the the forest is forbidden to all students." At this, his eyes lingered on the marauders. The four of them (well, James and Sirius, anyway) smirked and gave each other congratulatory looks.

Dumbledore continued his speech, and when he finished, food began to appear on the plates. Lily piled her plate full of food. Just when she thought she could eat no more, desserts began to appear, and she stuffed herself with those, too. After a long while, the feast was over. Lily watched the Prefects lead off the new first years to the Common room, and she decided that she could not have hoped for a better final Beginning of the Year Feast.

**A/N: Okay guys, I don't you what you think, but this chapter seems a little short to me. So, if it is, I'm really sorry. And, please just tell me what you think! A prologue and three chapters and still no reviews! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know, I said I would post a chapter yesterday. But I was busy and just couldn't find the time. But it's here now, right? Oh! And I would like to say that I now have two reviews! I know it's not much, but it means a lot to me, and I would to thank the two people who found the time to review. Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

"Guys, can't we just go to sleep now? Its almost midnight, and we have classes tomorrow." Remus pointed out. Sirius looked at him, shocked. "We can't do that, Moony." He said indignantly. "We aren't done plotting against Snivillous yet." James sighed. "We can plot in the morning, Padfoot." He said. "We're all tired." Peter added. Sirius sighed dramatically. "Fine..." he finally agreed. "I guess it wouldn't do any good to plot when the people I'm plotting with are too tired to concentrate." "Finally." Remus muttered. James glanced at him, slightly amused, before taking off his glasses and climbing into his bed.

As James laid there in bed, his mind began to wonder. He thought about lots of different, random stuff, but there was one thing that kept coming back to him. What had Lily been crying about? Had it been something he said?

James thought back to the prefects compartment on the train. He had just been talking with Lily. He had asked her about her summer. Maybe that was what upset her. But, no, James decided. That couldn't have been it. But maybe it was? She had said her summer had been fine. But then when he started talking about what a great summer he had had, she started crying. Could something have happened over the summer that Lily didn't want to talk about?

Then a horrible thought struck him. What if Voldemort had come to her family? And the only reason she was still alive was that she had been gone at the time? James then realized that that wasn't possible, as he had seen Lily with her family at the train station. So what could it have possibly been? He sighed in frustration.

"Is everything okay, Prongs?" Sirius asked. James looked at him. "Of course it is. Why are you asking?" He answered. "Well, you've been muttering to yourself, and you were beginning to sound kind of mad." Remus said. "I'm still trying to figure out why Lily seemed so upset." James told them. The other three marauders rolled their eyes. "We told you to just forget about it, Prongs." Peter said. "You just worry about Lily way too much." Sirius added. "Maybe you're right." James agreed, lying back down.

That night, James had the strangest dream. It about Lily. _James was walking down a long hallway. There was a person- it looked like a female- at the end, but he couldn't tell who. As he got closer he realized it was Lily. The hallway then transformed into a large room. "Hello, James." Lily said. Her voice echoed in the large room. "Lily." James replied. "Hello." The room began melting away. Grass and flowers bloomed from the ground. A tree grew tall, and the sky became brighter, until they were standing outside in a flowery meadow, under the shade of one large tree._

_"Come here, James." Lily beckoned James with her hand. He walked toward her, and she ran away, laughing. When James stopped following her, she waved him towards her again. But, when he took a step forward, she ran again. The dream continued on like that, James chasing Lily, until Lily stopped under the big tree and James finally managed to catch her. Then they leaned closer together. And closer, until James could feel her breath on his face, could see deep into her eyes, could see every individual hair on her head. And then Lily screamed._

James awoke with a start. He listened, but everything was silent. He tried to calm himself. A dream. It was only a dream. Yet, that scream had seemed so real. More real, even, than the sound of Sirius snoring. He kept getting a nagging suspicion that it was more than just a dream, although he knew it couldn't possibly have been real. James kept telling himself it all happened in his head, but while all the other details of the dream were slipping away, the sound of Lily's scream still rang clear in James's mind.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that it's late, and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. I'll try to make future chapters a bit longer, I promise. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Okay, so, I know I should have posted this yesterday. But, as its the first week of Summer vacation, I lost track of what day it was. Plus, I was being lazy. I'm sorry, again, its really short, I'll try really hard next time to make it longer. Starting next chapter, I'm trying to make each chapter 1,500 words not including the authors note. And, now that the plot is built, it should be easier to make them longer. Anyways, here the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five

That night, Lily thought she would sleep peacefully. She was wrong about that. Lily had dreams that would keep her awake. Lily was with some of her muggle friends, Lucy and Jessica. They were shopping at the mall as they often did when Lily was home. Jessica and Lucy were comparing dresses, while Lily stared up at the sky. "Hey guys, look at this." She called to her friends, pointing up at the sky. They came and looked. "That doesn't look good." Lucy commented. "No, it doesn't." Jessica agreed. A huge storm had blown in.

"Lily, we should probably head home." Lucy said. "Go on, I'll catch up." Lily told them, still staring up at the storm cloud. Somewhere in the distance, a crow cried out. Lucy and Jessica looked at each other, before Jessica shrugged and the two friends walked away. Lily took one last look at the sky before she began to walk, quickly, towards the woods where Rebecka lived. She kept speeding up, until she ran into the clearing where the shack once stood.

She looked down to the ground and saw the lifeless faces of four people; Rebecka, her little brother, Timmy, and their parents. Lily backed away and began to get the feeling something was lurking in the bushes. The crows called out again as the wind whipped around her. She whirled around and came face to face with Voldemort. She backed up and Voldemort raised his wand. Then he shouted the two words that scared her more than any other. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Aaahhh!" Lily awoke with a scream. All of the girls in the dormitory bolted awake. "Lily, are you okay?" Marie asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Lily replied. One of the other girls groaned loudly, and everyone but Lily and Marie began falling asleep.

Marie looked at Lily. "Was it about… you know… what happened over the summer?" She whispered. Lily nodded slightly. Marie looked at her sympathetically. Lily then made a difficult decision. She hoped she was doing the right thing, before taking a deep breath and speaking. "It's not fair."

Marie looked taken aback. "What?" "It's not fair." Lily repeated, more confidently this time. "It's not fair that Rebecka and Timmy, and their parents had to be killed. They were innocent people. What did they ever do wrong? Nothing! They did absolutely nothing wrong! And yet they're the ones who had to die.

"It's not fair that we have to sit here and do nothing while innocent people are out there dying just because they aren't purely magical. It's just so frustrating." Marie sighed before saying, "Lily…" "I want to fight, Marie." Lily cut her off. "I want to help stop this. I want to do something. I need to do something." Marie said, "Lily!"

Lily looked at her. "I want to do something, too." Marie told her gently. "We all do. But until we graduate from Hogwarts. We can't do anything." Lily took another deep breath. "I- I know." She said. "But… it's just so hard. Everyday I hear about muggles, muggle borns, and muggle born's families that get killed, a-and everyday, I worry that it will be my family next. That my mom, my dad, Petunia, they'll all be killed because of me."

Marie came over and sat next to Lily on her bed. "No, Lily, don't think like that. Nothing is your fault. The only person to blame isYOU-Know-Who." She said. Lily smiled at her. "Thanks, Marie." She said. Marie smiled back, before heading back to her bed. "Good-night, Lily." She said. "Night, Marie." Lily replied. She got back down in her bed. And, finally, she drifted back to sleep.

**A/N: As I said, it was really really short. Sorry again about that. As I mentioned earlier, the chapters will get longer! I promise! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: I'm sorry, it's a day late, I know. I'm sorry, I was just lazy. But, its here now. And... its longer! Ta-da! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Six

James awoke to a loud scream. He quickly sat upright, then groaned when he saw it was only Sirius being woken up by Remus and Peter. "Padfoot, we're sorry, but we need to get to classes." Remus said. "Screw class." Sirius said, lying back down. "Come on, Moony, Wormtail, you can do better than that." James smirked. "We're trying, Prongs." Remus hissed. "We have to eat breakfast too." Wormtail put in. Sirius sat up. "Breakfast!" He cried joyfully, before hopping up, quickly dressing, and running down the steps.

As the other three marauders began getting ready, Peter asked, "Think there's any chance he waited for us?" James thought that was very funny. "Not a chance." He said, laughing. Remus laughed as well. After they were ready, they began heading towards the Great Hall.

James thought for a minute, then decided to take a chance, and asked "Did anyone hear anything last night?" Peter gave him a questioning look. "No… why?" He asked. "No reason." James lied uncomfortably. "You were sleep talking again last night, weren't you, Prongs?" Remus asked. "No." James said defensively. Then he faltered slightly. "I… I don't think I was."

The three of them walked into the Great Hall together to find Sirius gulping down bacon, eggs, sausages and pumpkin juice. "Hungry, Padfoot?" James joked, sitting down next to him. Remus and Peter sat down across from them. "Of course." Sirius said through a mouthful of egg. "Of course." James repeated, stealing a piece of Sirius's bacon.

Sirius's eyes widened, and he swallowed his eggs. "NO!" He bellowed, then lunged at James a second to late. James had already popped the bacon into his mouth. Scowling, Sirius picked up a grape off Peter's plate and flicked it at James. While Sirius was flinging Peter's grapes at him, James managed to see Remus sneaking a sausage link off Sirius's plate. He fought to keep a straight face and just barely concealed a laugh.

James watched Remus shove it into his mouth, and when Sirius wasn't watching, he gave Remus a thumbs up and mouthed 'Nice one, Moony.' Remus nodded. Peter reached for a small piece of Sirius's eggs, but luck was not on his side, and Sirius looked just in time to see him grabbing the egg. "Wormtail!" He whined. Peter's eyes went wide, and he threw the piece of egg into his mouth before Sirius could do anything about it.

As James laughed at Sirius's pouting face, he happened to look over at the entrance and saw Lily and Marie walking in with two Ravenclaws, Julianna and Grace. Grace looked over. She saw him, Remus, Peter, and Sirius. When her eyes landed on Sirius, she glared and looked away. James rolled his eyes and began to chuckle slightly. He could still remember the day Grace started hating Sirius. He doubted anyone who witnessed it would ever forget.

As they walked by the marauders, Sirius grinned widely. "Why, hello, Grace." He said mischievously. Grace glared at him again. "Can it, Black." She said coldly. Marie giggled slightly when Sirius winked at her. James noticed Julianna flick her hair over her shoulder as she said hello to Remus, and as he looked at Lily he saw her smile and roll her eyes.

Interesting. She seemed much happier today than she had yesterday. Then it dawned on him. They were seventh years. It was their last year at Hogwarts. That must have been why she was crying! She was just sad that they wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year.

Satisfied that he finally knew, he grabbed a bowl of porridge and began shoveling it into his mouth by the spoonful. Lily and Marie sat a few seats down, while Julianna and Grace continued on to the Ravenclaw table. A few minutes later, McGonagall came around with the schedules. When she handed James his, he immediately looked at it.

He had double Potions from 9:00a.m.-10:50a.m., a free period from 11:00a.m.-11:50a.m., Lunch from 12:00p.m.-12:50p.m., History of Magic from 1:00p.m.-1:50p.m., another free period from 2:00p.m.-2:50p.m., and Defense Against the Dark Arts from 3:00p.m.-3:50p.m.

James nodded slightly as he looked at his schedule. He then looked at his friends schedules. Sirius had the exact same schedule as he did, and the only difference in Remus and Peter's schedules was that they had Divination at 2:00 p.m. instead of a free period. "You're taking Divination?" Sirius asked Remus and Peter, shocked. "Why?" They both shrugged. "I needed one more subject." Peter said. "And I like the tea." Remus added.

A few minutes later they all finished eating. They began to head to their lessons. "We have Potions first. Starting off our day in the dungeons. How fun." Sirius said sarcastically. "Potions isn't that bad, Padfoot." Remus said, laughing. James laughed too. They continued laughing and making jokes as they walked down to the dungeons. James wondered what they would be learning about this year. He then shrugged and decided he would find out soon enough.

A few minutes later, they made it to the dungeons. A crowd was standing outside the Potions classroom. James saw Lily talking with Marie and some of her other friends. He saw a few Hufflepuffs. He couldn't remember their names right at that moment. Then there was Julianna and Grace talking with a Ravenclaw boy he was pretty sure was named Zachary May. And last, he saw Snivillous standing by himself while some other Slytherins stood nearby.

Suddenly, the door to the potions class was flung open to reveal Professor Slughorn. "Hello, class, come in, come in!" Slughorn said in that big booming voice of his. James walked into the classroom and sat down with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Lily sat with Marie, Julianna, and Grace. Zachary May sat down with another Ravenclaw who had just arrived, and the Hufflepuffs sat together. The Slytherins also sat together.

Professor Slughorn walked up to the front of the class. "Welcome, class!" He said. "As I'm sure you know, at the end of this year, you will be taking the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. Or, as they are more commonly called, NEWTs." The class let out a collective groan. James listened as Slughorn talked to them more about NEWTs. Then, he said, "We will be starting out this year with a project."

He walked over to a closet and pulled a cauldren out. James could smell many scents from it, the strongest being the woody smell of a broomstick handle and another scent that he couldn't quite put words to. It reminded him slightly of Lily. "Now, who can tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked. Lily put up her hand. Slughorn smiled widely. "Lily." He said. "It's Amortentia." Lily said. "The most powerful love potion in the world. It smells differenty to each person according to what attracts them." Slughorn beamed. "Correct! 15 points to Gryffindor!" He boomed.

"Now, as I said before. We will start out the year with a project. I am going to partner you up, and each pair will be making Amortentia!" One of the Hufflepuff girls giggled slightly before her friend kicked her under the table. "Now..." said Slughorn. "Let's see... how about we pair Lily up with Mr. Potter." James was delighted. He then looked over to Lily and was quite offended to see her looking at Slughorn with an expression of absolute horror on her face.

"Um… Mr. Black with Miss Henders, shall we?" Sirius grinned joyfully, and James snickered at the look of disgust on Grace's face. The Hufflepuff giggled again. "Mr. Lupin with Miss Malyson." Slughorn said. Remus and Marie smiled slightly at each other. "And let's have Mr. Pettigrew with Miss Sandersons." Julianna gave Peter a little half smile that looked forced to James.

The Hufflepuff girl giggled yet again. It was getting quite annoying in James opinion. Slughorn paired Snivillous with the Giggley Hufflepuff, Zachary with a Slytherin girl, another two Hufflepuffs together, and two more Slytherins together. After they we finally done with that, Slughorn had them gather their ingredients. By the time they finished that, the lesson was over. Slughorn assigned them a 3½ foot essay on Amortentia. Then they were dismissed.

James walked out with Sirius, Remus and Peter. "What should we do during our free period?" Sirius asked. "I dunno. I'll probably start on that essay." Remus said. Sirius snorted, and before James knew what he was doing, he said, "Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

His friends all turned to look at him with expressions of shock on their faces. "Prongs? Are you feeling okay?" Peter asked. "I think so..." James said. "Then why are you deciding to work on homework during the first free period of the year?" Sirius demanded. "I dunno. It just seems like a good idea. We'll probably get more homework later today, and its all going to pile up." James muttered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Sirius said. James rolled his eyes. "How about if I let you decide what we should do to get a detention later this week?" Sirius grinned. "Prongs! You're back!"

**A/N: Again, sorry for it being late. At least t was longer, though, you have to give me that one. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Really sorry. I got lazy with summer, and I got behind. I'll try to make it up, and catch up on all the chapters I'm late with posting. Anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

"How long is this going to take?" Lily turned around to face Marie. Julianna and Grace stood behind her. "That depends on how much you just sit there and talk." She replied as she walked into the library. She went to one of the tables and sat down. Marie, Julianna and Grace all flopped down beside her. Lily took out her books and began looking for anything about Amortentia. Marie began doodling on the corner of her parchment, while Julianna and Grace, being the Ravenclaws they were, also got straight to work.

Only a short while later though, there was a loud noise as the door opened with a bang. Lily looked up, annoyed. However, her annoyance quickly turned to shock as her brain struggled to make sense of what her eyes were seeing.

"Lily?" Julianna said. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." Lily raised her hand shakily to point at the door. "What... what are they doing here?" She whispered faintly. The other three girls turned to look. Standing in the doorway was all four of the marauders. "So this is where the library is." Sirius said loudly. "Interesting." Several people shushed him. Lily saw Peter whisper something to James and Remus. James whispered a reply.

Grace turned back around. "What are _they_ doing here?" She hissed. "I don't know. Maybe working on homework? It is a library, after all." Julianna put in. "Yeah, but... they never do homework until last minute, except for Remus!" Marie whispered. Lily watched as the marauders walked towards them. They sat down near Lily and her friends. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked before she could stop herself. The four boys looked at each other, amused.

"Prongs here thought it would be a good idea to work on those Potions Essays." Remus chuckled slightly. Lily's jaw dropped. "What?" She said. James laughed. "Shocked, Lily?" He asked. "Just a little, James." Lily replied.

Now it was Lily's turn to be stared at in shock. "What?" She asked although she already knew the answer. "Well, since no one else seems to be asking, I'll do it. James, Lily? _James_?" Julianna asked incredulously. "Well, on the train, he said he would start calling me Lily, so during the feast I decided to call him James when he wasn't being a huge prat." Lily explained. Grace rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. Next your going to start calling Black by his first name." She put in.

"Well... yeah. If I'm going to be calling James by his first name, don't you think I should call the rest of them by theirs?" Lily said. "How about from now on, we all call each other by our first names?"

Sirius grinned. "Okay, Lily-flower." Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is that my name Bl- Sirius?" She asked. "No, but don't bother. That name is going to stick." Sirius grinned even wider.

This time Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's just work on those essays." She said. "Agreed." Replied Julianna. Everyone began getting to work. As Lily worked on her essay, she began to lose track of time. Eventually, Marie said, "Come on, Lily. We need to go to lunch _now_! All this working has made me _so_ hungry!"

Lily looked at Marie's paper. It was empty, except for a bunch of cubes in the top right-hand corner. She fought the urge to laugh and said, "You didn't even do anything Marie." Lily thought she heard one of the Marauders chuckle, but she couldn't be sure. She looked over to them, to see them packing up. Remus smiled at her as they stood up to leave. "Bye, Lily. Good-bye Marie, Julianna, and you too Grace. " He said. "Bye, Lily. Marie, Julianna, Grace." James nodded to each of them.

"See ya, Lily-flower. You too, Marie. And Julianna. And you, Grace." Sirius grinned widely. Grace glared at him, while Lily sighed and said, "Its just Lily, Sirius. Not Lily-flower." Sirius just winked. "Bye Lily. Bye Marie. Bye Julianna. Bye Grace." Peter said.

"See you guys later." Lily smiled. "Yeah, later guys." Marie said. "Bye." Julianna put in. Grace simply nodded to each of them. Lily packed up all her stuff along with the others, and they then exited the library, leaving the marauders arguing about who's quill belonged to who.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Julianna said. "I just don't believe it. The marauders. In the library. _Studying._ All of them!" "I know!" Lily agreed. "Its just unbelievable!" "Its so weird. James Potter and Sirius Black, working on the homework assignment the _day we got it_!" Marie exclaimed. "Actually, I think Sirius was drawing. Same as you, Marie, I think." Grace said. Marie rolled her eyes. "Okay, I doodled a little when I should have been working on an essay. No harm done!" She shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just as long as you work on it eventually." She said. They four girls continued walking towards the Great Hall for lunch. As they walked, Lily let her mind wander. So many things had changed this year. James Potter, Head Boy. James Potter, doing homework immediately. Her, calling James Potter by his first name. James Potter, not taking every opportunity to ask her out. It was honestly a really nice change. It would make the year much easier.

James being Head Boy... well that was just unexpected. Lily had really thought it would be Remus. He was smart, he didn't cause near as much trouble as James, he actually tried on his homework, he was kind and he was a prefect. James... well, Lily supposed he was pretty smart, but he was the biggest troublemaker of the school, and before that very day, Lily had only ever seen him do homework assignments at the last minute. James was also rude, arrogant, inconsiderate, and at times, just a downright bully.

But then again, Lily thought, James had been, for the most part, rather polite all day. Still, though, Lily wondered why Dumbledore had chosen _James Potter_ to be Head Boy. She supposed she would just have to trust Dumbledore's judgement.

What had triggered the homework change, Lily didn't know. Perhaps Remus was finally rubbing off on him, or maybe he had realized that, being Head Boy, he had to take more responsibility. Either way, Lily supposed, it was good he was finally doing his homework.

Another thing Lily didn't know was why she had decided to call James by his first name. And not only James, but Sirius, too. She wasn't exactly sure why James had decided to call her by her first name, either.

"Lily! Earth to Lily!" Marie waved a hand in front of Lily's face. "What?" Lily asked. "You've just been, like, staring off into space." Julianna said. "Sorry. I was just thinking." Lily apologized. "What about?" Grace asked. "Just about how so much has changed this year." Lily explained. Marie rolled her eyes. "You think to much, Lily. Its your last year at Hogwarts. Just have some _fun_!" On the last word, she flung her hands up in the air, almost smacking a passing third year Ravenclaw in the face.

"Marie." Lily sighed. "Just because it's our last year, doesn't mean we just get to 'have fun.' We still have to do the work, we still have to study, we have to take N.E.W.T.s. If there was only one year we had to take our studies seriously, that would be this year." She said. "She's right, you know." Grace put in, while Julianna nodded.

Marie's shoulders slumped. "I suppose…" she agreed. "That doesn't mean we can't still have _some_ fun, Marie." Grace said. Marie looked up, her face brightening. "You're right!" She exclaimed. "We can still go down to the lake together, and play quidditch- well, Lily, you can _watch_ us play quidditch- and we can all get boyfriends, and we can go to Hogsmeade… the opportunities are endless!"

"Don't forget to make time to study." Julianna reminded her. Marie shrugged. "We can make time for studying later. For now… I'm starving! Let's go to lunch!" The four friends laughed as they continued on to the Great Hall. Once they got there, they split up, Julianna and Grace going to the Ravenclaw table, and Marie and Lily going to the Gryffindor. Lily and Marie both sat down together at the Gryffindor table. They began eating, and laughing and talking. Everything was peaceful, until…

"I'm telling you, Prongs, that was my quill! It made my teeth marks on it! You know I chew on my quills!" Lily sighed as Sirius's loud voice began walking it's way over to the Gryffindor table. "No way. They was where I tried cutting my quill open with Lily's scissors in fifth year to see what it looks like on the inside." James protested as they sat down a few seats away from Lily and Marie. "Does it really matter, guys?" Remus said helplessly, sliding into a seat next to them.

"Of course it does! Those quills have my saliva on them! Prongs could use my DNA from the saliva to clone me and make an army of mes! The world isn't ready for that much of my awesomeness yet!" Sirius said.

Marie covered her mouth with her hand and turned away, trying to hide her laughter, while Lily bit her lip and hid her face in a book. "I doubt Prongs would use your DNA to make and army of yous." Peter put in. "Of course he would!" Sirius objected indignantly. "And why would he do that?" Remus asked. "Because one of me isn't enough for him. He wants more mes to be friends with! He wants to use me to make an army to overthrow the Slytherins! Anything!"

"I would not!" James cried. Marie snickered, and ducked under the table for another fit of giggles, while Lily stayed hidden behind her book, trying not to laugh. "If I were to make an army, it would be an army of _mes_." James continued. "You can't do that! An army of _yous _would be out of control!" Sirius said in horror. "You're one to talk!" James retorted.

At this point, it began to much for Lily, who buried her face even

deeper into her book, unable to contain her laughter any longer. Eventually, the marauders moved on to a new topic of conversation, and Lily and Marie managed to get control of themselves. After they had finished their lunch, it was time for History of Magic.

Lily and Marie walked into the History of Magic, to find Grace and Julianna waiting at their usual spot in the center of the classroom. They walked over and took their seats next to them. Lily looked around the classroom. She saw the marauders sitting the back of the class. She saw a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. And then she saw Severus. She looked away quickly and focused on the piece of parchment on front of her.

Professor Binns floated into the classroom and began droning on and on. Lily tried to keep up with taking notes, but she was having difficulties. She didn't understand how Professor Binns could make a class so boring, but he could. Next to her, she saw Julianna and Marie playing hangman, while Grace was asleep. Lily yawned once, but continued taking notes. She wasn't sure how much of what she wrote made sense. Professor Binns voice was beginning to get quieter and quieter. And then…

"Lily! Lily, wake up!" Lily jolted upright to see Julianna, Marie, and Grace standing around her. "Class is over. You need to wake up now." Julianna explained. Lily then realized what was going on.

"Oh, gosh, I fell asleep during class!" She cried. "I've never fallen asleep during class before! Never! I didn't finish taking notes! Oh gosh, I'm going to fail!"

"Lily, calm down. You're not going to fail." Grace assured her. "I don't have any notes to study from!" Lily said as they walked out of the classroom. "Lily. Calm down, and go to Ancient Runes. That's an order." Marie said.

Lily took a deep breath, and told her friends good-bye. As she was walking to Ancient Runes, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, Lily!" She turned around to see Remus standing behind her. He held something out to her. "I thought you might like to borrow these." Lily took them and looked at them. They were History of Magic notes.

"Oh, gosh, thank you, Remus! You're a life-saver!" Lily said thankfully. "I'll just copy these down and give them right back." she promised. "It's no big deal." Remus shrugged. "I let the others borrow them all the time."

"Still, thank you so much." Lily said. "Anytime." Remus said, walking off. Lily smiled, and headed off to Ancient Runes. She could tell that this year would be very different. Different in more ways than one...

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for how late the chapter is. I hope you can forgive me. Please? Here are some virtual cookies to make it up to you: ( : : ) ( : : ) Anyways, as I said earlier, I'm going to try and catch up. Its not fair to all of you for me to promise weekly updates, and then get six weeks behind. I really am sorry. Cookie? ( : : ) Anyways, I don't think I did a very good job of closing this chapter up, but I don't know. That's for you readers to decide. Oh, and one more thing! Remember when it said Marie's paper was empty except for a bunch of cubes? If a certain someone reading this (which you may or may not be, I don't know if you read this one… but if you do you know who you are!) then yes, I am making fun of you. lol Anyways, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Okay, so, I'm trying to get caught up. I know it's been a long time, but be patient with me. I have a life, and as much as I wish I could write all day, that's not an option. Anyways, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

"Prongs!" James didn't even have time to process what was happening before a pillow smacked him in the face. He glared at Sirius. "What was that for?" He asked, annoyed.

Sirius rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes!" He cried.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." James apologized.

Sirius rolled his eyes once more. "This is about Lily, again, isn't it?"

James blinked. "Actually, no." He said. He thought he heard Sirius mutter, "Yeah, right" but decided to ignore it. "I figured out what was wrong with Lily this morning at breakfast."

Sirius leaned in. "Oh, indulge me. What was the matter with our dear, _precious_ Lily?"

James rolled his eyes and ignored the sarcasm. "She was sad."

"No kidding. Isn't that typically what it means when someone is crying?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

James glared at him but continued on. "It's our last year at Hogwarts. She'll never get to go off to Hogwarts on September 1st again. You know, like how Mum started sobbing over the summer, about how she'll never get to bring us shopping for school supplies again?" He explained.

Sirius nodded for a few seconds, before a wide grin came across him face. "Well, I'm glad you've finally figured that out. Now you can stop obsessing over it."

James threw the pillow back at him. "I was not obsessing over it!" He protested indignantly.

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, sure, sure…" Then he looked at James. "So, what were you thinking off?"

James also shrugged. "I don't know. Different stuff. Mostly about why Dumbledore made me Head Boy."

Sirius shrugged once more. "Who cares?" He asked. "Now we don't have to worry about getting busted by Head Boy."

James nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." But still, he couldn't stop himself from wondering.

_Why?_

James had never given Dumbledore any reason to choose him as Head Boy. He had spent his days pranking, playing quidditch, and getting detentions. That wasn't ideally what they usually looked for in Head Boy. So what could have made Dumbledore pick him to be Head Boy?

One particularly stupid idea that had crossed his mind was that Dumbledore had been attempting to set up him and Lily, but he always dismissed it as idiotic. Dumbledore didn't care about the love lives of his students. He wanted to choose people who would be well suited to the job of being Head Boy and Girl, not two people who would make an extremely amazing couple.

_Besides, _he thought, _if, him, Sirius, Peter and Sirius' old girlfriend hadn't been successful at setting Remus up with a Hufflepuff in the year below them, what would make Dumbledore think he could set up her, Lily Evans, with him, James Potter?_

So, James was completely out of ideas. He could not think of one single reason why Dumbledore would have made him Head Boy.

That was when James saw Sirius reaching over to grab The Quill. "No!" He cried, lunging for it. He ended up knocking Sirius out of the chair, but was unfortunately not quick enough to stop him from grabbing the quill. "I'm telling you, those marks were made by my scissors, not your teeth!"

"Nuh-uh!" Sirius protested. "See, it's a perfect fit." And with that, Sirius began lifting The Quill up towards his mouth.

"Gross!" James cried, disgusted. He snatched The Quill back.

Sirius pouted. "No. The Quill is mine. I'm sorry, James, we might be best friends, but I simply cannot allow you to use the saliva off of The Quill to make an army of mes."

James sighed in exasperation. "There is no saliva on The Quill! It belongs to me, and those marks are scissor marks, not teeth marks! And even if it _did_ have your saliva on it, why in the world would I want to use it to make an army of you?"

Sirius looked at James weirdly. "Um, because I'm just that awesome?" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

James shook his head. "No. Just dealing with one of you is a handful. A _whole entire _army of yous would be torture."

"You're just jealous that no one would want to make an army of yous." Sirius protested.

"I am not! Besides, even if I did want to make an army of yous, I would still have no way of cloning the DNA!" James argued.

"Ha! So you admit that it does have my saliva on it!" Sirius declared triumphantly.

"_No_, we're still just saying if there was. However, I happen to know that this Quill belongs to me, and therefore there is no saliva on it, and therefore no DNA to make an army of yous." James disagreed.

"You're a wizard, I'm sure you could figure it out." Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes, unable to think of a comeback for that one. After a moment, he said, "If I actually thought that your saliva was on The Quill, I would not be touching it right now."

Sirius gave him a look. "Well, then I guess you better put it down right now, because it definitely has my saliva on it."

James rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, it's not yours! There's no way to be 100% positive that it has your saliva on it."

Sirius smirked. "Oh, yes there is."

James leaned forwards in his chair. "Oh, really? Do tell. I'm very curious."

The smirk on Sirius' face grew wider. "Because just a couple of minutes ago, when you were lost in thought…" By that point, he was smirking so much that James thought his face would burst, and he began to get a bad feeling about where this was going. His worries proved to be correct as Sirius finished, "I spit on it."

James' eyes widened and he looked at Sirius in horror. "You didn't!" He said in a hushed voice, barely more than a whisper.

Sirius grinned. "I did."

"Oh, gross!" James cried out, tempted to throw it back on the table but unwilling to let it go, because if he did, that would mean Sirius had won.

At that moment, Remus and Peter walked in the room. James and Sirius looked up at them. "What are you doing?" Sirius asked. "You're supposed to be in class for the next 15 minutes."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Class was let out early. Someone predicted that tragedy would befall the Professor before the next moon rises. She looked, and apparently saw something that made her agree."

Peter nodded. "She let us out, claiming she needed to think back on all her life, and consider what she would have done differently if she could do it all again."

Sirius snorted. "Probably should start with the decision to teach a class like divination. Worst decision of her life."

Peter smiled. "And get this. Apparently she's planning on posting a good-bye note to her students in case she never gets to see them again."

James laughed. "Okay, I have got to see that."

Remus looked down and saw that James was holding The Quill. He sighed. "You're not still fighting over that bloody quill, are you?"

"It's mine! They're scissor marks, I'm telling you!"

"Nuh-uh! He just wants to use my DNA from my saliva to make an army of mes!"

Remus sighed again. "Whether there's saliva on it or not, it still has your DNA. Both of you. You've been touching it for the past couple hours now."

James and Sirius were quiet for a second. Then…

"I don't care! It's my quill and I want it back!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Besides, it does have his saliva because he just went and spit on it!" James shouted. "He spit on _my_ quill!"

Peter made a face and looked like he was about to say something, when suddenly the door flew open. A sixth year was standing there. "The note's been posted! On her door!" She said, out of breath.

Nobody needed to ask what she meant. By that point, everyone knew what had happened. The four marauders joined the rush to get to the divination classroom to see what the note said. However, once they got there, there were too many students for them to get close to seeing the door.

Sirius frowned for a second, before he seemed to get an idea. He grabbed James by the shoulders and started shoving him forwards. "Head Boy, here!" He shouted. "Come on, people, let the Head Boy through!"

Grumbling, people got pushed aside as James was shoved along by Sirius with Remus and Peter close behind. When they eventually got there, they saw what the note said.

_My dearest students,_

_I have foreseen a great tragedy in my future. A tragedy that will be fulfilled before the moon rises tonight. I know not what this tragedy is to be, but in case I never see all of you again, there are a few things I wanted to say._

_Thank you to all of you students who made each day more special to me. I hope to have directed you on a path that will guide your lives from this day forward. Teaching all of you was probably one of the best decisions I ever made. It has been a joy to watch you all grow in the art of Divination under my guidance, and I can only hope that I will be able to teach you for many years to come. However, as you know, that may not be the case._

_I would like to thank you all once more, and ask that whatever happens, you will not forget me. I know I could never forget you._

_Your Professor_

Sirius shook his head, laughing, as they walked away to let other students see. "The old bat is crazy. 'A tragedy will arise before the rising of the moon on this very night.' What a load of crap. The woman's insane!"

James had to nod in agreement. "Completely off her rocker. Tomorrow, she'll wake up and there will be absolutely nothing wrong with her."

Peter nodded as well. "Yeah, she'll probably end up faking something so she doesn't wind up looking like a fraud."

Remus sighed. "As sad as it is, you guys are probably right."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What's the sad part, the fact that we're right, or the fact that she'll probably do that?"

Remus thought for a second. "Well, I was going for the fact that she'll probably fake something, but either way works, really." He said after a short moment of silence.

Sirius gasped dramatically. James said, "Wow, Moony. I thought you were better than that. I'm very offended."

Sirius nodded, pretending to be upset. "Yeah, Moony. That hurts. Really, it does. It hurts in here." He pounded his chest where his heart was. "My good friend, telling me how sad it is that I was right. Oh, the pain!" He cried out dramatically. "Oh, the agony…"

Remus rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh, and Peter said, "We're actually right about a lot of things, Moony."

James nodded. "Yeah, Wormtail's right about that too. We're right about the fact that Wormtail's right about this, which makes another thing we're right about, which just makes _another_, and-"

"Okay, Prongs, we get it. You're right about being right." Remus said. By this point they were back at the Common Room. "Anything else?"

"We were right about the fact that none of Padfoot's relationships would last longer than three weeks last year." Peter piped up.

Remus shook his head. "Nah, that doesn't count. Everybody knew that. Now come on, we need to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

They all went and gathered up their stuff and began heading to class. In the Common Room, they ran into Lily and Marie. Marie looked like she had just finished laughing. "Did you guys see that note?" She asked. "The one outside the Divination classroom?"

James nodded. "Yeah, we did. Pretty funny."

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's a bunch of rubbish, if you ask me. There's nothing wrong with her." She told them.

"She'll probably fake something to make herself look like she actually knows what she's doing." Sirius informed Lily and Marie.

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe." She said as they all started walking to D.A.D.A. "I'll bet some student just made something up, and she decided to go along with it."

James smiled. "Exactly what we were thinking!" He said.

Lily smiled at him slightly, before turning and walking away. James grinned as he followed. He had a good feeling about this year. He just _knew_ that this year was going to be his.

**A/N: So… there it was. I'm not sure how great it was, but I personally am pretty happy with it. So, yeah. I'd love to hear what you all think. I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
